Never Let You Out of My Sight
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: For Story Challenge. One of Sirius's fangirls pushes Remus, who can't swim, into the lake. Sirius waits for him to wake up. SiriusRemus slash


**Aya**: I just love this pairing. -sighs dreamily-

**Sirius**: I do too.

**Aya**: You would wouldn't you? Of course I also like SeverusRemus a bit.

**Sirius**: Ahh! What in the world are you doing?! Reading something like that!

**Aya**: Relax, I only read it if it is in a SiriusRemus fic. You know, like a love triangle or something.

**Sirius**: ...still isn't cool...

**Aya**: Whatever. This prompt is drowning.

* * *

Remus…Remus…

That voice sounded so familiar. Who was calling him?

_Remus! Come on!_

Mentally he frowned. Come where? Was he supposed to go somewhere?

_Step back! I have to help him!_

There was another familiar voice. This one sounded like a girl though. Lily? McGonagall? Pomfrey?

_Don't do this to me Moony. Don't you dare die!_

Die? Is that what he was doing, dying? If it was, it wasn't as bad as everyone made it seem. It was actually very warm and comfortable, lapping over him in small waves.

_Mister Black! I am trying to help-!_

Help who? Him? Why would he need help, he was fine. More relaxed than he had felt since he was seven. So long…

_I'm going to save you Remus, just don't let go. Hold on, for me…_

Who are you? He wanted to ask so badly, but the words would not form. The last thing he remembered was pressure being applied and then it was black.

* * *

Sirius sighed for the nth time, running a hand through his hair tiredly. He'd been up for hours at Remus' side, not leaving for anything. James and Peter had offered to take shifts but he'd refused, saying that he needed to stay.

The werewolf hadn't woken up at all, not even after he'd used CPR. His eyes narrowed as he looked onto the frail form of his boyfriend, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

It was all that bitch's fault, who the hell was she to decide that Remus wasn't good enough? Just because Sirius had rejected her, telling her that he already had a boyfriend, didn't mean she could take it upon herself to do what she wanted.

He hadn't been there when it first happened (due to a detention) but James filled him in. Remus was in the Great Hall eating and talking with James and Peter when a girl came from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Rebecca Johnson (that's what James called her anyway) smiled and asked if Remus would accompany her down to the Black Lake for a chat. Remus, polite as ever, nodded and the two of them walked off together.

Then, from the charms room he was doing detention in, he saw the two stop in front of the lake. Puzzled as to why his boyfriend was talking to some girl he didn't know (Sirius pretty much knew all of the werewolf's friends), he stopped writing and watched them openly. There weren't a lot of people out, better for him to see the two.

Rebecca started talking with her back to Sirius, Remus with his back to the lake. With each passing moment Remus's face grew blanker and finally something she said seemed to get to him because he made to walk off. Rebecca grabbed his arm and thrust him backwards. Remus looked surprised before he fell into the water. For a few moments nothing moved other than the small bubbles on the water's surface.

Then nothing.

Rebecca froze for a second before a maniac smile slowly made its way onto her face. She brought her hands up to her face and a small laugh broke free, followed by another. Soon she was laughing like crazy and she turned around ready to go up to eat dinner when someone ran past her and dived into the lake.

Sirius, who had run down when he saw Remus get pushed, swam down, looking around wildly.

'_Where are you?'_

Remus can't swim! That was the only other thought running through his mind as he swam down further. Remus can't swim!

He searched for a few more minutes growing more frantic until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He swam to it and his heart leapt in his chest. Remus was floating a few inches away from the wall and Sirius grabbed at him. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he swam up, kicking as hard as he could.

He broke the surface and swam towards the side, dragging his boyfriend with him. A crowd of people had gathered James among them, as well as the closest.

"S-Sirius! What the hell happened? We saw you run past us and dive in the lake, what-" James stopped at the sight of his friend.

Sirius didn't stop to answer; he laid Remus down on the grass. He was pale, clammy, and not breathing. "Remus," Sirius whispered wiping hair off his forehead, "Remus…"

James knelt next to them. "Remus! Come on!" he whispered looking frantically into the crowd.

"Step back! I have to help him!" Someone yelled and Madam Pomfrey rushed up to them. She dropped down next to them pushing James out of the way.

"Don't do this to me Moony. Don't you dare die!" Sirius said fervently, picking up the pale hand and stroking it.

Madam Pomfrey stared at him longer than he liked. He growled and pushed the woman out of the way, taking her spot.

"Mister Black! I am trying to help-!"

"I'm going to save you Remus, just don't let go. Hold on, for me…" he whispered tilting the other's head up. He brought his lips down harshly and blew into the open mouth. He held it for ten seconds and then sat up, bringing his hands to his chest, doing thirty fast compressions. Then he laid his ear on his chest and watched his mouth before repeating the process again.

He continued until Remus coughed, water spilling out of his mouth.

But he didn't wake up.

He didn't quite remember what happened after that. He remembered picking Remus up and taking him to the Hospital Wing, Rebecca being taken to Dumbledore's office, Madam Pomfrey checking Remus out and saying that he should be fine.

And so here he was several hours later sitting at his boyfriend's bedside, holding his hand, and waiting for him to wake up.

He sighed, bringing his head down to rest on Remus's stomach, watching him with tired eyes. What was wrong? It shouldn't be taking this long should it? Normally people wake up right after. Why wouldn't he?

Slowly his eyelids slid shut. He'd rest his eyes real quick so that he could watch Moony for a longer period. Just a few minutes…

When he woke up, it was to the feel of something warm petting his hair and soft humming. He smiled softly and snuggled closer. Remus always knew how to put him to sleep-

Wait, Remus!

Instantly he sprang up and opened his eyes, relief sweeping through him as he saw Remus awake, albeit surprised. He had a confused look on his face and his hand was stilled in the air, probably from when he moved so suddenly. "Remus…"

Remus gave a small smile and gently put a hand over his own. "Sirius are you okay?" he asked softly.

Sirius shook his head and gripped the hand more firmly. "I should be the one asking that. You haven't woken up in hours, I almost thought…" he stopped unable to continue.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to Rebecca…" he trailed off waiting for an explanation. The raven haired teen sighed tiredly and ran his free hand through his hair. "I don't know exactly. You were the one talking to her. All I know is that she pushed you into the lake and you almost died."

Remus's face darkened slightly and he frowned. "What is it? What did you talk- argue about?"

"She…" Remus bit his lip hesitantly, "She started to talk about you. About how great you were, how wonderful, how talented, how sexy…"

"I hope you didn't deny any of these things," Sirius said at a half hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

Remus gave a small smile but it quickly vanished. "Then Rebecca told me that I wasn't good enough for you. That I would just ruin you and everything you'd ever done. That I should never have met you."

"Don't you dare think about that!" Sirius growled seeing the lost look on the others face. "Don't! I don't give a damn about what anyone else says or thinks as long as I have you. The rest of the world can rot for all I care."

"Don't say that Siri," Remus whispered casting his eyes down. "You can't think that way of me. There are more important people in the world."

Gently Sirius tilted Remus' chin up, stormy eyes locking with amber. "There is no one more important to me than you. When I saw you in the water I thought I lost you. I can't bear that to happen ever again. I'll make sure no crazy psycho bitch ever comes near you again, got that?"

Slowly a smile made its way onto his face and Sirius leaned in to capture his lips. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight now. Remus'll be luck if Sirius even lets him go to the bathroom by himself from now on.

* * *

**Aya**: I almost made Remus die! I'm a horrible person.

**Sirius**: You think?

**Aya**: But I didn't, did I?

**Sirius**: I don't care.

**Aya**: You remember that the next time I write something...


End file.
